When Worlds Colide
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: A misterious girl named Sally meets Takato, Henry, and Rika and says that she might have created the digital world they had seen. She tries to merge the two digital worlds together, but she accidentally merges them with the real world as well. How are they going to fix this?
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up you guys!"

I looked up from the screen. They were here.

I quickly shut my laptop and ran out of the, well, I don't really know what. I think it was a cage of some sort. As I came out, I came face to face with three children and three monsters.

I did a quick recap of their appearances. Okay, we have a boy with brown hair and goggles, a boy with blue hair and an orange jacket, and a girl with orange brown hair and a heart on her shirt.

Their monsters were much more interesting. You have a bunny looking thing with a horn and long, floppy ears, a red dinosaur with the digital hazard sign on his chest, and a yellow fox that stood on two legs.

"You are Takato, Henry, and Rika," I said, straightening my cat eye glasses.

The girl crossed her arms and scowled at me. "Yeah, and what's it to you?"

I ran up to her and got right in her face. "Did you, or did you not, travel to the digital world?"

She took a step back. "What are you-"

"Don't play dumb with me," I interrupted her. "You have digimon, and I need to know what the digital world looked like to you. Tell me now!"

The blue haired one, Henry, stepped in between us. "Well, it wasn't much. It was basically a giant wasteland."

I growled and pushed my blond hair out of my face. "No! That doesn't add up!" I sat down right where I was and opened my laptop. "Come on! What is the answer?"

"Um, not that we don't like random interrogations," the goggled one, Takato, said, "but who exactly are you? And what's wrong?"

"I'm Sally," I said. "And there's something wrong with the digital world."

"What is it?" The rabbit looking digimon, Terriermon, asked.

I turned my laptop around. On the screen was the picture of what looked like a child's paradise, filled with towers made of toys, and lots of eggs everywhere. "Did you guys see this when you went to the digital world?"

The fox, Renamon, shook her head. "We did not."

"Well that's the primary village, where digimon are born," I said. "Now," I changed the image to a large mountain. "How about here?"

Renamon shook her head again. "No."

I growled. "Well, what do you think where you were was? An island? A continent?

"Like I said," Henry said, "it was just a giant wasteland."

"But how could that be?" I asked. I then had a horrible thought. "Oh no!" I quickly started to scan my files. "Where is it?"

"Okay, I know you're trying to solve an issue," Renamon said, "but it doesn't help that you aren't telling us anything."

"I'm not Japanese," I said to them. "I'm from America. There are a lot of tamers there, and I help create cards for them." I pulled out my latest creation and handed it to Takato. "This is what I had been working on. I called it Remake Reality. It was supposed to switch the energy level of the fighting digimon. If your digimon was tired, you could use this card to switch energy levels with your opponent."

"So your digimon would be strong and the other one would be weak," Rika said.

"Exactly. But I might have accidentally screwed up its algorithm." I found its file on my computer and read it over. "Crap!" I quickly booted up a new file. "Are you kidding me? How could I mess up that bad?"

"What'd you do?" The dinosaur, Guilmon, asked.

"I created another digital world!"

_Henry p.o.v_

"What?" I asked, overwhelmed by what she just said. "How could you do that?"

The girl, Sally, continued typing on her computer. I didn't really know what to make of her. Between her school uniform, freckled face, and blonde hair, she looked like a teen that never left gradeschool.

"I don't know, but what I think happened is that I created the digital world and it mapped over the original digital world. I bet if I used Remake Reality again, it would put the original world over the one I created. The only way I can fix this is to biomerge them."

"Wait, are you saying you're going to try to merge the two digital worlds?" Terriermon asked.

She nodded. "Yep. I just hope I get this algorithm right." She shut her eyes for a moment, then started to rapidly type zeros and ones.

We all watched her, not daring to say anything. My mind was racing. What if she was right? What if she really did create a whole world?

Finally she stopped. "Done." She pulled out what looked like a blank card and inserted it into a slot on the side of her computer. After a moment, it came back out, now purple, and she picked it up. "Everyone, come with me." She picked up her laptop and rushed back into Guilmon's house. We all followed.

She set her laptop down and sat in front of the portal. It was our only access to the digital world. She pulled out her card and a lime green D-Power. She swiped it. "Digi-Modify! Bioworld activate!"

The ground started to shake violently, and we all fell to the ground. "What did you do?" I yelled to her.

"I don't know!" She yelled back. "Man, why do I suck so bad?"

Finally, the ground stopped shaking, and we all got to our feet. "So, what just happened?" Rika asked.

"You guys," Terriermon said, "you might want to see this. The portal's gone!"

"What?" Sally exclaimed. She looked into the back of the tunnel. Sure enough, the glowing red light was gone.

Sally stomped her foot on the ground. "Crap! I really hope I didn't do what I think I just did."

We all ran outside. Sally slapped herself in the forehead. "Man, I really screwed it up."

We all stared at the scene in shock. Running around everywhere were digimon, all of them looking extremely confused.

"What did you do?" Rika asked, copying me.

She sighed. "I did merge the digital worlds, but my algorithm worked all too well." She looked up at the sky. "I merged them with the real world as well."


	2. Chapter 2

_Henry p.o.v_

"I still can't believe what just happened!" I yelled, pacing around. "You just merged all of the worlds together!"

Sally was still on her computer. "I said I was sorry. Now we got to find a way to fix this."

"Couldn't you just create an algorithm to reverse this?" Renamon asked.

"Well," she said, rubbing her arm, "I kinda made it a bit harder to reverse to make sure that the worlds didn't split once I merged them."

I shook my head. "Well, now what?"

"Hey, you guys!"

We all looked over to see Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Ai, and Mako come running over with Cyberdramon, Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, and Beelzemon.

"Guys, were seeing digimon everywhere," Ryo said. "What is going on?"

"This idiot merged the digital world and the real world," I said, pointing at Sally.

"Um, Beelzemon," Guilmon said, "why are you Beelzemon?"

"We met some unfriendlies on the way and I had to teach them a lesson." He said.

"Okay, I would love for us all to sit and chat," Sally said, "but right now I have got to get to the Primary Village. Maybe one of the people I need is there."

"Primary Village? What's that?" Jeri asked.

"That's where digimon are born and reborn."

"Reborn," Jeri said, confused, "what do you mean?"

"Well since you can't destroy data, you can't kill digimon. Their energy is just reconverted to the lowest form, which is a digi-egg."

Jeri's eyes widened. "Does that mean-?"

Sally blinked. "What?"

"Her partner, Leomon, was killed," I said. Beelzemon looked away. "Do you think he was reborn?"

"Well of course. Like I said, data can't be deleted." She looked behind us. "In fact, here he comes."

We all whirled around to see the giant lion man himself running towards us. "Leomon!" Jeri cried. She started running to him as well.

When they reached eachother, Leomon quickly stepped in front of Jeri. "Stay back, Jeri." He looked at Beelzemon in hatred. "So, you still want to destroy us?"

"Wait," Beelzemon said, taking a step back, "this is a mistake. I-"

"None of your lies!" Leomon cried. "Fist of the beast king!" He extended his fist to Beelzemon, and a wave of fire shaped like a lion's head flew towards him.

Beelzemon quickly jumped out of the way. Jeri grabbed Leomon's arm. "Wait, you're making a mistake! He's not evil anymore!"

Leomon scowled. "So you have brainwashed them? You will pay dearly!"

I looked at Takato and Reka. "What are we going to do? We have to stop him."

Sally walked up. "I can help."

"Yeah, because you've been so helpful so far," I said.

"No, this plan has worked before." She pulled out what looked like an ordinary digimon card. "Takato, use this. It will help. It's my favorite card: Crest of Deception."

He nodded. "Okay." He swiped the card. "Digi-Modify! Crest of Deception activate!"

Nothing seemed to happen at first. Then Guilmon doubled over in pain. "Takato! What was that card?" He asked.

Takato stared at Sally in horror. "What did you do?"

Her eyes were wide. "I don't know! This has never happened before!"

Guilmon became surrounded in a red light. When the light faded, he wasn't Guilmon anymore. Instead, a giant dragon snake monster had taken his place.

"Megidramon!" Takato cried. He looked at Sally in horror. "You turned him into a monster!"

Both of her hands were covering her mouth. Tears were in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! That never happened before! It has always just made them go to the final digivolution stage."

Megidramon roared, and turned to Beelzemon and Leomon.

"What has happened to Guilmon?" Leomon said.

"It looks like he became Mr. Ugly again," Beelzemon said. "Get ready to fight!"

Megidramon lunged at them both, his mouth open to devour them. They both jumped out of the way, and Megidramon took a face plant in the concrete. When he rose back up, there was smoking holes in the pavement from his acidic saliva.

"We have to do something!" Takato said. "I have to save Guilmon!"

Just as I was about to propose a plan, a soft, sorrowful tune started to ring throughout the area. I looked to my side to see Sally clutching her D-Power, which the music seemed to be coming from.

_"I can't forget you when you're gone," _she sang, "_you're like a song that goes around in my head."_

Megidramon stopped attacking Beelzemon and Leomon and faced Sally. His eyes seemed to show an emotion that shouldn't have been there.

Sadness.

"What's she doing?" Leomon asked.

"Who cares as long as Ugly doesn't keep attacking," Beelzemon stated.

"That song," Rika said. "That's just an ordinary song. It's called Like a Song, made by Lenka. How is that going to help?"

_"All afternoon long it's with me, the same song. You left a light on inside me, my love."_

Sally continued to sing as she walked to Megidramon. The tears had started to fall. Each one landed on one of the holes Megidramon created, and they became fixed.

"Woah," Terriermon said, "wonder how she's doing that."

Renemon's eyes were closed tight. "Renemon, are you alright?" Reka asked.

"The sadness I'm sensing from Sally is terrible," she said. She crouched down and covered her ears with her hands. "Make it stop!"

"_I can remember the way that it felt to be holding on to you."_ Megidramon started to glow white. A single tear slid down his face, and floated towards Takato. It soon took the form of a digimon, and fell to his feet.

"Guilmon!" Takato cried. He hugged his digimon. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

_"Time, make it go faster, or just decide to come back to my happy heart." _She sang the last couple of notes, and her D-Power glowed. When she was finished, she faced us. "Well, I think that went well."

"Why is Megidramon still here?" Rika asked.

"I separated him from Guilmon," Sally said. "Now he's my partner."

_Sally p.o.v_

"That abomination can't be your partner!" Takato yelled.

I scowled at him. "Hey, I didn't mean to turn Guilmon into him, and you don't have any right to insult him!" I looked to the others for any backup, but they all were looking at me in horror. Suzie had started to cry, and Henry was comforting her.

Megidramon lowered his head to my level. "They are right, aren't they?"

I faced him. "Right about what?"

He curled up like a snake and rested his head on his crossed arms. "I'm evil, aren't I? I don't deserve to live."

I shook my head. "No, that's not true! You aren't evil."

A tear fell from his large eye. "Yes I am. I should just kill myself."

Jeri walked over. "I don't think your evil."

I looked at her. She had her head down, but she stayed in front of him. "I remember when I first saw you. You scared me so bad, you being so destructive. But now you aren't, so I'm not scared anymore."

Another tear fell from his eye. "You're just saying that."

I petted him on the head. "Hey, you're probably tired. Just go to sleep." He nodded, and closed his eyes. He was out in seconds.

Takato still looked furious. "I still can't believe you! He is a menace!"

"Takato, that was me once," Guilmon said. "Do you think I'm a menace?"

"No, not at all boy," Takato said.

"Then you can't call Megidramon a menace anymore," Guilmon said, closing the matter.

"I agree," Terriermon said. "As we've all seen, now that he's his own person, he's just one big softy."

"If you have a digivice," Ryo said, "then how come you didn't already have a partner?"

I looked down. "My old partner severed our bond and left me. I've been looking for a new partner ever since."

"But why Megidramon?" Rika asked.

"Because what is in his heart isn't anger, it is sadness. He can't control his power, so he just destroys. Since no one likes him for that, he is very lonely. He needs a friend."

"Okay, enough about her new partner," Henry said. "How are we going to fix the world problem?"

"We need to find some friends of mine," I said. "We need to find the DigiDestined."


	3. Chapter 3

_Terriermon p.o.v_

"So how are we going to find these friends of yours?" I asked Sally.

She pulled out a cell phone. "You're getting ahead of yourself." She dialed a number. "Yamaki? Yeah, we have a problem." She flinched as Yamaki started to yell at her. "Hey, I didn't mean to!" She flinched again as more yelling came. "Well, I still need your help fixing it. Get Riley and Tally and meet us at Reka's house. Call everyone's parents as well." She hung up before he could yell more.

"Wait, when did I give you permition to use my house?" Reka said.

"When it became the nearest place of safety." She walked over to some bushes, and went behind them. With a loud noise, she comes back out riding on a motorcycle. "You guys ready?"

I looked at Renamon. She nodded ever so slightly. "We aren't going," I told Henry.

"What, why?"

"Megidramon isn't going, and we are going to stay and keep him company. Plus, this is your parents you are going to. I'm sick of seeing the mushy emotions every time you have to leave."

"Are you sure about this?" Reka asked Renamon, eyeing Megidramon.

"Positive," she replied.

"Well, y'all stay safe until we get back," Sally said. "I need to go by Yamaki's place first. See you there!" She took off, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

"Well, let's get going," Takato said. They all left, leaving me and Renamon alone with the giant snake-dragon, who was still snoozing.

"So, should we wake him up?" I asked Renamon.

"No, we should let him rest." She sat down. "Be honest. Do you really believe he's good?"

"Yep. I think Sally's right; he's probably just lonely."

"I wonder what he will look like if he dedigivolves."

"I do too. Do you think he will look just like Guilmon?"

"I'm not sure. Guilmon was created by Takato. Megidramon was created by his anger and bloodlust for Beelzemon when Leomon died. This is, as people would put it, the Twilight Zone."

I nodded. We sat in silence for a minute. Then we heard something.

"Hey, Renamon! Terriermon!"

We looked over to see this cute little digimon running up. I smiled. "Hey, Calumon. Long time, no see."

"I can't believe you're here. Did you guys come to the digital world for me?"

"We didn't exactly come to the digital world," Renamon said.

"What do you mean?" Calumon asked.

"We met this girl Sally who accidentally merged the digital world with the real world," I explained.

"How did that happen?" Calumon asked. Then he saw Megidramon. "Aaah!" He fell over. "Who is that?"

"That's Megidramon. Don't worry, he's friendly enough. Kind of depressed, though."

The giant digimon started to stir. He looked at Calumon. "Hello there. Who are you?"

Calumon's ears retracted, and he looked down. "I'm Calumon."

He nodded, then turned to Renamon and me. "Where did everyone go?"

"They all headed to Reka's house. We didn't want to wake you, so Renamon and I stayed behind to keep you company," I said.

He yawned. "Well, do we go to them or stay here?"

"Considering you don't exactly pass for a cute puppy, I would vote for staying."

He nodded, though looked a little sad. "Yeah, and also because I'm evil."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Renemon asked.

"Because of when I was created. When Guilmon digivolved into me, I was completely fueled by Takato's anger. For that moment, I was nothing but evil."

"Well Takato isn't angry anymore, and neither are you," Renamon said firmly. "So I forbid you to call yourself evil anymore."

Calumon nervously stepped forward. "Well, since you're here, do you want to play a game?"

"I might be a little bit too big for your games."

Calumon thought for a moment, then his ears expanded. "Hey, why don't we have a flying contest? I may be small, but I'm good!"

Megidramon sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

He flapped his wings uncertainly. "I've never flown. I don't know how."

Calumon smiled. "It's easy. I'll teach you." He lauched himself into the air, where he floated for a minute. Then he fell to the ground. "It might be a bit different since you have much bigger wings, but you can do it."

Megidramon looked down. "But what if I mess up? I fall over and I destroy about half of the park."

"You'll be fine," I said to him. "Moumantai."

"Give it a try," Renamon said.

He sighed. "Fine." He expanded his wings, and looked into the sky. I had to admit, when he wasn't snarling and trying to be menacing, he looked almost majestic. With a mighty push, he brought his wings down, and he was lifted off the ground a bit.

"Yeah, Yeah, you can do it!" Calumon cheered.

Megidramon, gaining confidence, beat his wings again. He started to gain altitude. Then something happened. He seemed to let instinct kick in. With a giant flap, he shot into the air, and curled around, spinning like a fighter plane.

"Yay! Yay! Now we can play! Megidramon can fly all day!" Calumon chanted, flying up to greet him.

Renamon's eyes widened. "Calumon, watch out!"

I noticed what was going to happen right before it did. Calumon flew a bit too close to Megidramon, and his wing blew Calumon away. "No!" Megidramon cried. He immediately stopped moving and stayed in one place. "Calumon!"

Calumon came flying back. "That was fun! But I think I'll do it a different day."

Megidramon looked scared. "Maybe I shouldn't be doing this."

"Come on, we just started! Race you around the park." He took off, and Megidramon reluctantly followed.

I sighed. "Well, that was close."

Renamon nodded. "Sally was right; he doesn't know how to control his power. He probably won't, but we must keep him from fighting until he becomes more in control."

"Got it. Now, let's see who's winning. My money's on Calumon."


	4. Chapter 4

_Rika p.o.v_

"I can't believe you!" Yamaki yelled at Sally. "Out of all the dumb things to do!"

"Hey, I've already said it, I'm sorry," She said, sipping on some tea my grandmother made her. She had changed out of her school uniform into a yellow sleeveless t-shirt and jeans. "I think I know how to fix it."

"And how is that?" Yamaki asked.

"We need to come up with a plan and gather information."

Yamaki looked like he wanted to slap her. "This is no time for your dumb attempts at humor! A digimon can come knocking on the door any second!"

Right then, Leomon and Jeri walked in. "Sorry we're late. We had to stop by my house so I could get my digivice."

I chuckled. "Look, Yamaki was right."

He through his hands into the air. "I can't believe any of you!"

"Yamaki, if I've told you once, I've told you a million times, if the world is in complete chaos and despair, jokes help lighten the mood," Sally said, trying not to laugh.

"She is right," my grandmother said. "Freaking out isn't going to solve anything. We might as well have dinner. How many people are coming over again?"

"Let's just say that a press conference would have less food," Sally said. "If we need it, I make some seriously awesome hot sauce." She ran into the kitchen enthusiastically, my grandmother following, chuckling at her eagerness.

I faced Yamaki. "Okay, spill. Who is Sally. I want to hear what you have to say."

"She's this crazy tamer who has the ability to create modify cards. Some say she can do much more, but I've never seen anything."

"Like what? What other things can she do?"

He sighed. "I don't believe it, but some say she's part digimon."

"Well, we just saw her sing Guilmon out of Megidramon and fix concrete with her tears. I wouldn't rule it out."

He nodded. "I'll admit, that does sound interesting. Keep an eye on her."

I was about to go help in the kitchen myself when my mom ran in. "No! I'm not letting you go!"

"You don't even know what I'm doing yet."

"I don't need to. I'm seeing digimon everywhere and I don't want you out there fighting them."

"Hey Rumiko!" Sally said, coming out of the kitchen. "How've you been?"

My mom looked at her in horror. "You're in on all of this as well?"

"Wait, you know her?" I asked my mom.

"She once did a photo shoot with me," my mom explained. "She's supposed to be this super famous American model."

"Well, I kinda lied. That was one of my many covers. But it was super fun getting my picture taken with you."

"Rumiko, dear," my grandma said, "could you come help me with dinner? We have a lot of guests coming." My mother, still looking irritated at Sally, walked into the kitchen.

"Wait for me!" Sally called. "Do you have any dough? I want to make dounuts!"

_Henry p.o.v_

"Okay everyone, time to eat!" Sally said, coming over with more trays of food than I could count. She was balancing them very creatively.

Everyone nodded and started to eat. In addition to our usual dishes, we had Sally's imput of hotdogs, kabobs, street corn, and dounuts. She seemed to be in heaven.

"Okay, now that we are all hear," Sally said, "let's talk strategy."

"I vote none of you go," Remiko said.

"Unless you want digimon outside your house all year round, I suggest we not go with that."

"I have a question," Riley, one of Yamaki's workers, said. "If you merged the digital world with the real world, why haven't we had serious digimon attacks?"

"Simple, they are in shock," she replied. "Lots have probably gone into hiding. There will be those who will want to strike first out of fear, though."

"I have a question I want answered," Rika said. "What did you do when you sang to Megidramon?"

Sally looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I think I know, but I might be wrong." From the way she looked, it was more like she hoped she was wrong.

"So, I had once worked on a project to create cards that could affect other digimon from your D-Power. It would make group battles much easier. So we created the cards for it, and tested them out."

"And?" Rika said, wanting Sally to get to the point.

"Well, I think the card I used worked on me."

"What do you mean, worked on you?" Yamaki asked.

"I mean if I truly try, I can make stuff happen when I sing. Here, let me demonstrate." She stood up and took off her glasses. Her deep blue eyes were very soft without the glasses. She took a deep breath, then started to sing the same song that she sang to Megidramon. As she sang, the lights seemed to dim, and what appeared to be silver powder started to form around her. It soon took the form of an elegant dress. When she finished singing, the light went back to normal, and the powder vanished.

"Your singing is wonderful!" Remiko exclaimed. "I'm not proud to say it, but why did you become a model? You should have been a singer!"

"She just saw that phenomenon and she's interested in her singing." Takato's mom, Yoshie, said. "Go figure."

"Well, yeah," Sally said, "So I can sing and stuff happens. Can we get to the plan now?"

"So, I encoded the card I used with what I call a diamond encryption. It basically creates a bunch of gems that unless brought together, the card is permanent. So, some of us will go find the cards while the others stay behind and protect the city."

"So not all of us are going?" Kazu asked.

"Correct. I believe there are eight gems, so eight of us will go. It'll be Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Ryo, Ai, Mako, and me."

Suzie came running over with Lopmon. "We want to come too!"

Sally knelt down next to her. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I want to go to keep Henry safe," Suzie said proudly.

"I want to go because I can't stand waiting to hear from you guys to see if you are safe," Lopmon said. "I want to be there with all of you."

Sally smiled. "Well, I can't argue with reasons like that. You can come."

"What?" I exclaimed. "You're just going to let them come?"

"Sure. Lopmon's a fighter; I can tell. Plus, Suzie's just so cute! Besides, this way they can grow together as partners."

"Wait a minute," Kazu said, "that just leaves me and Kenta to defend the city! We may be good, but were not super."

Sally thought for a moment, then smiled. "Don't worry. I'll get some reinforcements for you."

I was scared to ask.

"So, now that we have a vague plan, I believe I know a way to find the gems. We're back to my first plan; we need to find the Crest DigiDestined."

There was an evil laugh from outside. "I'm afraid you'll never get to them."


	5. Chapter 5

_Terriermon p.o.v_

"All right Calumon!" I cheered. "I knew you would win!"

Calumon had landed where we specified the end of their race would be. "Megidramon didn't really seem to be trying."

Just then, Megidramon came flying up. "Important question. How do I land?"

"Just fall down. You'll be fine," Calumon said.

Megidramon shrugged and just stopped flying. He fell like a rock and landed hard on the ground.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"He didn't mean fall!" I said. Calumon and Megidramon were laughing as well. Even Renamon was trying hard not to smile.

Then, Renamon's restrained smile vanished. "Rika!"

Megidramon looked alert to. "They are under attack! They need us!" He lowered himself to our level. "Hop on. I can get us there fast, but one of you must tell me where I am going."

We all nodded and hopped on. "Just fly south of here. You should reach Rika's house," Renamon instructed.

Megidramon nodded, and took off. We all almost fell off, but managed to grab onto his armor like body. He flew extremely fast. It was quite obvious he could have beaten Calumon.

After only about a minute of flying, Rika's house came into view. What looked like a black angel was fighting Marineangemon, Guardromon, and Leomon, and they were losing pretty bad. Guilmon was unconscious, being tended to by Sally.

"I'll drop you in for the attack," Megidramon said, "and I will see what I can do to defend you. Got it?"

We all nodded. The second he was over the angel person, He rolled over, dropping us off of his back.

"Diamond storm!" Renamon cried, her glowing shards appearing around her. They all flew at the digimon. A direct hit.

"Bunny blast!" I yelled, firing my green orb of energy at the digimon. Another direct hit, and this one exploded on contact.

We all fell past the monster, and landed nimbly on the ground. Well, Renamon and I did. Calumon tripped and started to roll away. He caught himself right before he hit Renamon.

"You guys!" Rika called. "Get out of there! She's an ultimate! That's LadyDevimon!"

I finally got a good look at our attacker, and realized she was right. She looked down on us, not even fazed by our attacks. This was bad.

"You all want to play too?" She called to us. "Allow me to go first." She spun around slowly, and a bunch of bat looking things flew out in a wave at us. "Darkness Wave!"

Sally quickly pulled out her D-Power. "Megidramon, save them!" She swiped her card. "Digi-Modify! Wargreymon: brave shield activate!"

Megidramon flew in, a giant shield now in hand, and batted away a very large portion of the bats. We dodged the rest.

"Come on guys!" I called to our tamers. "If she's an ultimate, then let's go to her level!"

"I agree. We must end this." Renamon called.

Henry and Rika nodded. "Right."

They both pulled out a blue card, but they never used it.

"Celestial arrow!"

A pink arrow of energy flew out of nowhere and struck LadyDevimon in the stomach. She doubled over. "What is this?"

Another angel looking digimon flew over, but this one looked like a good angel. "Miss me?" She called to LadyDevimon.

"You!" LadyDevimon yelled. "I'm not going to lose to you again!"

"Oh yes you will." The good angel digimon put her hands together, and a vertical curved line of pink light appeared in front of her. "Heaven's charm!" She spread her arms wide, and a wave of pink energy flew at LadyDevimon. She yelled and disappeared.

"Alright Angewomon!" Someone yelled.

We all looked over to see a girl running over. "We did it!"

"Kari!" Sally called. "Hey!"

"Sally!" Kari ran over. "I came here looking for you. Mimi called, telling me to find you."

"Okay, I'm really getting tired of being uninformed," Rika said. "Who are you?"

"You guys, this is Kari. She is one of the Crest Digidestined."

Kari smiled. "Hi, everyone. I'm glad to see that there are lots of Digidestened here to help out." She frowned at Sally. "Now, what did you exactly do?"

Sally threw her hands in the air. "What if I didn't do anything? Why does everyone assume I did it?"

"Because you did," I said.

"Shut up. Okay, so I accidentally merged the two digital worlds together with the real world. Now I'm going to fix it."

There was a loud roar to our left. Cari sighed. "Well, looks like we'll have another digimon to deal with before we fix this. Angewomon, who is it?"

Angewomon flew a bit higher. "Uh-oh. It's MetalSeadramon!"

Sally scowled. "Great. A mega level. Anyone have any bright ideas?"

"Look's like someone aready had one," Angewomon called down. "There are I believe two digimon already fighting him."

"Well I'm not being left out!" Sally said. "Let's go!"

_Henry p.o.v_

"This is too bazaar!" Rika said, watching the scene that was going down before us.

I had to agree, it was pretty odd. MetalSeadramon was fighting, but he wasn't fighting digimon. He was fighting two humans.

The first human, who was a girl on a motorcycle, rode in as fast as she could. She removed her hands from the handlebars, where two extremely huge guns appeared. "Gargo laser!" Green energy shot from the guns and nailed MetalSeadramon in the face.

The other human, a man who was in his twenties, ran in, a bow in hand. A blue arrow of energy appeared in his left hand. "Celestial arrow!" He fired his projectile, which also nailed MetalSeadramon in the face.

"Megidramon!" Sally called. "Use your shield offensively!"

Megidramon flew in and smacked MetalSeadramon as hard as he could with the shield. MetalSeadramon flew backwards.

"That does it!" He yelled. He faced the girl on the motorcycle. "River of power!" A beam of energy flew from the end of his nose at the girl, but she quickly veered out of the way.

That's when he noticed us. "I'll deal with you all now! River of power!" He shot his energy at us, and I knew we weren't going to be able to dodge it.

"No!" Megidramon cried. He flew in and dove on top of us all. The attack hit him, missing all of us.

"Megidramon!" Sally cried.

Megidramon smiled at her. "Glad I was able to help." He started to fade.

"No!" Sally screamed. She quickly pulled out a card. "Digi-Modify! Alias activate!" Just as Megidramon's form disappeared, a digimon which looked just like Guilmon was dumped onto the ground.

"That does it!" I yelled. "Let's go Terriermon!"

I held my digivice in front of me. "Biomerge activate!"

"Terrier digivolve to-" Terriermon yelled. I felt myself merge with him. I felt our body become metal, and us get a lot bigger.

"MegaGargomon!"

We landed on the ground and faced MetalSeadramon. "I suggest you surrender now!"

"You wish! River of power!"

We nimbly jumped away from his attack. "Mega Barrage!" From all over us, a bunch of missiles were shot at MetalSeadramon. He went down under a cloud of smoke.

"We got this now!" The girl on the bike yelled. She pulled out her guns again. "Gargo laser!"

The man ran up as well, another arrow in hand. "Celestial arrow!" They both let loose their attacks, and when they were finished, MetalSeadramon was gone.

We De-Digivolved back to my human self and Terriermon. "That was easy," I said.

Sally ran over to the digimon who fell out of Megidramon. "No! Come on; say something!"

The digimon in her arms did look very similar to Guilmon, but it also had some traits of Megidramon. He was a much sharper shade of red than Guilmon, and on his head were two horns instead of wing like ears. His tail was pointed at the end just like Megidramon's.

He started to stir. "Wow, I never knew how draining it was to De-Digivolve."

"You're okay!" Sally cried, hugging him. "So what are you called now?"

"Liugmon, since I am the alternate form of Guilmon."

"Well, not that I'm unhappy with you saving us, but please never do that again."

Liugmon nodded, then stood up. "Can we eat now? I'm starving."

The two humans who had been fighting came over. The girl had taken off her helmet. She had dark skin and really curly hair. Her eyes were an intense green, which seemed a bit out of place. The man had sporadic blond hair and a mischievous smile. His eyes were a stormy grey.

"Nice timing, Sal," the man said. "I was on vacation and you have to go screwing stuff up."

"Oh, boohoo, you told me you were board anyway." Sally said. She smiled at us. "Guys, meet Mark and Crysta, my reinforcements!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Sally p.o.v_

"So that's a vague description of what's going on," I told Crysta and Mark.

"That's quite the stunt you pulled," Mark said. "If it wasn't so crazy I might just be impressed."

We were all back at Rika's house, and the digimon were playing outside. Only Leomon and Cyberdramon stayed.

"So you guys work with Sally?" Takato asked.

"Yep," Crysta said. "We call ourselves the Tri-Digis. We mainly work on programs for cards and D-Powers."

"How was it that you two used digimon attacks?" Yamaki asked.

"Well, we all once tried to come up with a card program that could be used on other's digimon, but it worked on us instead. I used Gargomon: gargo laser, Mark used Angewomon: celestial arrow, and Sally used her own creation, siren's song."

"Do you all create cards as well?" Cari asked.

"Nope," Mark said. "Sally's our big programmer. I'm the lab rat, and Crysta's mainly the guard dog."

"I never agreed to be called that," Crysta mumbled.

"So we're going to be helping protect the city?" Mark asked.

"Yep. Kari's staying too. We just need to do one thing first." I turned to Kari. "I need you to make your crest glow."

She frowned. "I can't. My crest was destroyed in a fight a long time ago."

"But you still have its power. I just need you to focus on its attribute as hard as you can."

She nodded, and closed her eyes. She folded her hands together, and stood for a moment. Then, a bright pink light shone out from the middle of her. I quickly pulled out my D-Power and held it out to her. It glowed pink as well, then both lights faded.

"Okay, so what did that do?" Takato asked.

"I have a hunch that each gem will have one of the crests on it. Kari's crest is the crest of light. This way I can now use my D-Power to locate the gem."

"What do the crests do?" Rika asked.

Kari pulled out her digivice. It was an odd ameba shape with no card slot. "I have an older Digivice than your versions. Back then, we didn't have cards to use, so we had to find the tags and crests to digivolve our digimon to the ultimate form. This allowed Gotomon to digivolve to Angewomon. As a matter of fact, what do modify cards do?"

"They're cards that have effects on your digimon," Kenta said. He pulled out his cards and showed them to her. "Each card has a different effect on your digimon."

Kari took them and started looking through them. Then she stopped. "This one looks interesting." She pulled out a card I had never seen before. "Which one is this?"

Kenta took it, and frowned. "Where did this come from? I don't remember ever having it." He shrugged, and handed it back to Kari. "How about you keep it? I don't need it."

Kari smiled. "Thanks." She grabbed it with the hand that held her digivice, and it started to glow. She dropped it and took a step back. When the light faded, Kari's digivice had morphed into a D-Power. It was mainly pink with a white ring around the screen and a pink strap. Next to it was a blue card.

She picked it up. "Cool."

"Well, looks like you got some modify cards to get," I said.

"Don't bother," Crysta said. She pulled out her deck, which contained around a hundred cards. That wasn't even her good deck.

"You can have some of mine. I didn't really know how to play the game when I got a digimon, so I went out and bought every card. I have the deck that I use, and then a bunch of other decks. You can look through them and choose the cards you want."

"But I don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you. It'll be fun."

I smiled. "You can't ask for a better teacher than Crysta. She knows every card like she knows her motorcycle."

"Thanks," Kari said, starting to skim through Crysta's deck.

"Well, I just have one more thing I need to know." I turned on Cyberdramon. "Where the heck were you during the fighting?"

"Oh, I had been sent off to-"

"Fifty bucks says you were napping."

He looked down, and I started laughing. "Just make sure you're awake next time." I looked at my D-Power to see where it was getting a reading on the gem. "Aw, yeah. Saddle up, y'all; were heading to the States!"

_Henry p.o.v_

"So how are we getting to America?" I asked Sally.

We were all at the ocean, and she was walking up and down the beach. "Well, if I'm correct, there's supposed to be a land bridge in the digital world around here. Once I find where it is, I can reveal it, and we can cross."

"If you merged the worlds together, shouldn't it be visible?" Takato asked.

"Not necessarily. There can be some odd side effects when digital becomes real." She stopped walking, and faced the ocean. "Found it!" She held out her digivice, and land did appear, but it wasn't a bridge.

"It looks like a boat to me," Terriermon said.

"Well, as long as it moves, who cares?" Sally said. She hopped on. "Let's get going!"

Everyone that was coming climbed on. It was pretty big, so we weren't crammed.

"By Sally!" Crysta cried. "Remember to call using the D-Phone!"

"I will!" Sally held her D-Power out to the ocean. "Destination: America!"

The land boat took off into the sea, and the beach faded into the distance.

I sat down. "So what's the D-Phone?" I asked.

"It's one of our newer creations. We made a card that would add a feature to the D-Power. This one allowed you to call other D-Powers that had the card swiped."

"And it worked?"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm not a complete failure." She pulled out her laptop. "Anyone care for some music?"

We all looked at her quizzically. She rolled her eyes. "I can choose not to make stuff happen. Nothing's going to go wrong." She started up a song. It was a genre of music I never really listened to.

Country.

_"__Well, I've been watchin' you, girl,"_ She sang, _"The way you move got the room on fire. Oh yeah, rock my world. Wanna take you home with me."_

She stood up and started to dance. She seemed to be having so much fun, I couldn't help but smile.

_"You should never be lonely."_

_ "Lonely,"_ Ryo and Rika sang, looking at each other in surprise. Sally, still singing, smiled, and urged them to continue singing.

_"I wanna take you back to my place," _they sang. _You can do your dance on the kitchen floor."_

Sally grabbed my hands and started to dance with me. She then moved to Takato, then Ryo. She was having so much fun. It was infectious. I started to laugh.

Suddenly the music stopped, and Sally started to clap the beat. She pointed at Ryo, indicating for him to take the lead. He smiled.

_"Lay your body next to me. All your troubles up and leave. Ease my mind, and set me free. C'mon, c'mon."_

Sally and Rika chimed in, singing in harmony with Ryo. She then grabbed Rika's hands and started to dance, but Rika pulled away. Sally shrugged and continued to dance.

When the song finished, we all cheered. Sally was still spinning around. "That was amazing! We should do it again!"

"What song was that?" Jeri asked.

"Wanna Take You Home with Me; by Gloriana," Sally said. She smiled at Riko and Rika. "I can't believe you know it!"

"I can't believe Rika actually sang," Takato said.

She crossed her arms and looked out to sea. "It was just in the moment."

Sally sighed happily and sat down. "This is going to be a fun adventure. I can tell."


	7. Chapter 7

_Yamaki p.o.v_

"The fate of the world is at stake," I said, rubbing my forehead, "and you're playing a card game."

Crysta looked up from her hand. "Don't worry. Mark is setting up a digital dome. That will let us know whenever a digimon attacks. Riley and Tally are setting up a satellite radar so we know who is coming in and out of the city." She pulled a card out of her hand. "I digivolve Togemon to Lillymon!" She took the card that had been on the board off and discarded it. Then she laid down a card that featured what looked like a flower fairy. "Now I advance her," she moved the card to the next row, "and attack Gatomon!" She pointed at Kari's single card on the board. "You lose."

"Man," Kari said, "and I had Angewomon ready for action."

"You did pretty good for your first game," Crysta said. She smiled at me. "Now it's your turn."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to learn to play as well. What if you end up with a digimon?"

"That'll never happen."

"Stranger things have happened. Now sit. You can use Kari's deck."

Riley and Tally walked in. "We set up the satellite radar you wanted," Tally said.

Riley smiled. "Why, sir, are you about to play digimon?"

I felt my face burn. Crysta laughed. "Yep. Why don't you two play with him? I'll cream him if he's alone."

They both nodded, and sat down next to me. Crysta pulled the first five cards off her deck. "Take the first five cards." I did so. "Now, when it's your turn, you first take the top two cards of your deck." She did this. "Next, you can put up to two rookie digimon in your digivolve row. I'm playing Lopmon and Terriermon." She did this. "Next is the digivolve phase. You can digivolve up to two digimon, but I can't at the moment. Then you can move two digimon to either row." She moved her cards up. "I conclude my turn."

I drew the top two cards. Riley and Tally looked at my hand. "Do you even have any rookie digimon?" Tally asked.

"I think this one is." She pulled out a lion looking digimon. "Coronamon. Yep, it's a rookie."

"This one is too," Tally said, pointing at a plantlike digimon. "Palmon's a rookie too. You can play both of those."

"Yes, your highnesses," I said. I played both cards in the row nearest to us. "How do we digivolve?" I asked Crysta.

"If you have the next level digimon in your hand, then you can discard the rookie and play that. Or you can use a giga power card."

We all looked at my hand again. Well, I saw two giga power cards, and two monsters that looked a bit like the rookies. "How do we know if it is the next digimon?"

"The rookie card says its true digivolution, plus the higher level cards say what can digivolve into it."

I smiled at my plan.

"Okay, I'm going to play the D-3 Digivice and digivolve Palmon to Lillymon." I showed her the giga power card, then discarded it and Palmon. I then put Lillymon down. "Now I'm going to use Digimon Accelerator to digivolve Coronamon to Apollomon." I did the same thing to Coronamon, replacing him with his mega form.

Crysta looked impressed. "Nice move. Continue."

I eyed her suspiciously. She had a plan. "I now advance them," I moved the cards up.

Sally pulled a card swiftly out of her hand. "I activate Digi-Canceler." She threw a card down onto the board. "I discard three cards," she did so, "and you must discard Apollomon."

I scowled and did so. Before I could react, she threw down a second card. "I activate trapping chip. Your turn is now over."

Riley and Tally looked impressed. "She just destroyed you," Riley noted.

Crysta smiled. "I'm pretty good at this game."

Mark came running in with Kazu and Kenta. "The digital dome is up, and there's some injured digimon trying to make their way this direction."

Crysta dropped her cards and got up. "Let's go." She grabbed her motorcycle helmet and stuck her head outside, where the digimon were playing. "We have some injured digimon. Let's get moving."

I got up along with Riley and Tally. "Are we coming?"

"Yes. I might need you guys."

We all hurried outside, and Crysta hopped on her motorcycle. "Yamaki, you ride with me. Gotomon, you digivolve to Angewomon and carry Kari. Mark, you do what you do. Riley and Tally, do either of you have a car around here?"

"I do," Riley said.

"Good. You take Kazu, Kenta, and their digimon."

Everyone did as they were told. I looked at the motorcycle with uncertainty when I got on. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"And do you have a license?"

"Do you want what you want to hear, or the truth?"

I sighed. "Just go."

She chuckled and grabbed the handle bars. "Hang on." I grabbed her waist right before she peeled away. Man she drove fast. Lucky it was a straight road.

As she drove, she pushed a button on the side of her helmet. "Talk to me, Mark."

"Okay, they should be more or less four miles from you. Take the first right you come to."

She looked sideways and made a sharp turn that almost through me off the motorcycle. "Is this really that urgent?" I yelled.

"Don't know, that's why I'm going so fast." She went back to Mark. "Are the others following?"

"Yes. Angewomon and Kari are right above you. The others are about point three miles behind."

"Good. Next direction."

"Turn left at the light up ahead."

I looked over her shoulder. Luckily, there were no cars out. She made her left turn then applied the brakes. We drifted to a stop, and she quickly got off, took off her helmet, and ran over to the injured digimon.

There was three digimon. I found that I knew what they all where, concidering I just saw their cards about three minutes ago. Coronamon, Palmon, and Lopmon. They were all lying on the ground, looking severly injured. Flying above them where odd white fish looking creatures.

Crysta knelt down next to them. "Are you okay?"

Coronamon lifted his head up. "Must…find…Hypnos."

Riley's car came screeching to a halt and everyone got out. Kari and Angewomon landed as well. Crysta turned to all of us. "Riley, Tally, Yamaki, come over here!"

We all ran over. Crysta turned back to Coronamon. "These are workers of Hypnos: Yamaki, Riley, and Tally."

He looked at the fish things above them. "Please."

They all flew at Crysta and nudged her away. She walked away, and they started circling us and the digimon. They started to spin faster, and one flew out and went right through me. The world became fuzzy, and then I blacked out.

I didn't think I was out that long. I woke up, feeling funny. There seemed to be a bright light radiating from somewhere. I stood up. Crysta was tending to a new digimon. He looked like one of the Egyptian gods. The jackal one.

Mark smiled. "Good, you're awake. I was getting worried."

"Where did that digimon come from?" I asked him.

"Not really sure. After the digignomes flew through all of you, they flew in a circle and he appeared."

"What happened when I blacked out?"

Mark smiled even more. "Look down and you'll find out."

I did so, and I almost blacked out again. My legs were armored, and my feet had claws. I quickly looked at my hands. They were clawed and armored as well. I ran over to Rileys car. My face resembled that of a lions.

"I'm a digimon!" I exclaimed.

"Correct. You aren't Yamaki anymore. Now you are Apollomon. If it makes you feel any better, the same thing happened to Riley and Tally."

I looked over to see two more digimon. One I recognized as the one Crysta and I had used. Lillymon, I believe. The other looked like a purple bunny mechanic.

They both woke up. "What happened?" The bunny asked.

"Simple, Riley. You, Tally, and Yamaki turned into digimon. You are Turuiemon, Tally is Lillymon, and Yamaki is Apollomon."

She looked down at herself, then sighed. "I'm a bunny. Nice."

Tally was examining herself as well. "I look great!" She touched her wings, then gave them a little flap.

"Where are the others?" I asked Mark.

"We sent them to check the roads and such to see if they see anything unusual."

Just as I was about to ask another question, three orbs of light appeared, one in front of me, Tally, and Riley.

I held my hand out, and a black D-Power landed in my hand. The same thing happened to Riley and Tally. Riley's was dark brown while Tally's was hot pink.

"Well that's odd. I've never seen biomerged digimon keep digivices," mark said.

Riley put hers on the back of the bandana which was around her neck. "Well, does this make us tamers?"

"Good question. Don't know yet."

I grabbed my long orange hair and clipped it deep inside it. They all looked at me. "What? I need to put it somewhere."

Tally stuffed hers in her boot. "Well, we do what we must."

Riley walked over to her car. She was just barely tall enough to open the door. She hopped in and came back out with a laptop. "Well, might as well check the satellite radar." She sat down and opened it up. She typed of a bit, then a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh no!"

That's when the others came running over. "You guys! We have a big problem!" Kari yelled.

"What?" Crysta asked, looking up from the digimon.

"The army's here," Kazu said. "They've been ordered to shoot every digimon in sight! We have to go!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Yamaki p.o.v_

"What are we planning on doing?" I asked.

Crysta put her hand on the digimon's forehead. She had said his name was Anubismon. "He's too sick. This is going to be hard. We can't risk using the car for transportation due to its license plate. Yamaki, you're going to have to carry him."

I didn't argue. I gently picked him up. She got on her motorcycle. "Where are they?" She asked.

Riley was still on the laptop. "Just around the corner. There is one turn between us."

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do. You guys get Anubismon back to Rika's house." She started driving away slowly, trying to go unnoticed by the army.

"Should we be worried?" I asked Mark.

"Yes, for the army. Let's go." We slowly followed.

As we got to the corner, Crysta drove out quickly and faced the direction of the army, her guns now in hand. "Everyone drop their weapons!"

I looked around the corner to see every gun pointed at Crysta. They even had a tank with them. A crude looking man was sitting on the tank. "We can say the same thing to you, little miss."

"I said it first." She fired at them, hitting all the weapons, causing every last person to drop their guns. "I am not your enemy, but if you plan on hurting digimon, then we have an issue."

"We can't do much about that," the man said. "Our orders are from the very top."

"I know, and I'm overruling them."

He laughed. "You do realize who you are dealing with, right?" The tank started to make some noise. They were going to shoot her.

She smiled sweetly. "Do you?"

She quickly drove forward, and many of the soldiers jumped out of the way. She got right under the tank and shot its massive barrel. It broke and fell off. She scowled at him. "Do you wish to continue?"

He pulled out a shotgun and pointed it at her. "You better believe it!"

"No!" I yelled. I leaped out and pointed one of my hands at him. The gem on it glowed. "Arrow of Apollo!" A red beam of energy shot out, and went directly into his gun. He dropped it, yelling in pain. "Run!" I called to Crysta.

She nodded, and peeled out back to us. "Try to keep up!" I started running after her, and managed to keep up. I looked back to see the others following. Angewomon had Kari, Tally had Kenta and MarineAngemon, and Kazu was riding Guardromon with Riley. Mark, to my amazement, was running, and keeping up with us.

We all managed to make it to Rika's house without any more suprises. Rika's grandmother, Seiko, was waiting for us, looking very concerned. "Is everyone alright?"

"Well, beside the fact that Yamaki, Riley, and Tally are now digimon and Anubismon here might be dying, were doing okay," Crysta said.

Seiko looked at the sick digimon. "What can I do to help?"

"I first need him something to lie on."

She nodded, and led us all inside. In one of the rooms, there was a mat, and I gently laid him down.

"He's suffering from battle wounds and he has D-Fever. I need some lemons and an electronic divice, fast." Seiko nodded, and ran off. "Kari, can you get me a damp towel?" She nodded as well, and followed Seiko.

"What's D-Fever?" I asked.

"It's a disease that some digimon get when they come to the real world. The change can cause a severe fever."

Seiko came back with a cell phone and a bowl of lemons. "I also brought a knife if you need to cut them." Kari came back with the towel as well.

"I do, thank you," Crysta said, taking the knife and the towel. She put the towel on his forhead,cut a lemon in half, and opened the cell phone. She pulled out her D-Power. When she touched the two together, both screens started to glow. She set them next to Anubismon's head, and opened his mouth. She slowly squeezed the lemon, letting the juice fall into his mouth one drop at a time.

Soon he coughed and opened his eyes. "Where am I?"

Crysta put her hand on his shoulder to keep him down. "Stay down. You are suffering from D-Fever. Too much activity until the data level is stable can be dangerous."

"I still want to know where I am."

"You're in Shinjuku, in the real world, sort of. We accidentally merged all the worlds together."

He chuckled. "I figured something like that had happened."

Crysta's D-Power beeped. "Okay, now you can sit up, but I'm going to deal with your battle wounds in a minute. Seiko, do you have anything I can use for wrapping?" She nodded, and walked off again.

Anubismon sat up and looked at us all. "This is an odd sight. I haven't met that many humans, and not with so many digimon. May I ask what is going on in the world?"

"Well, we're starting to have a list of issues to solve. First, we have the worlds merged together, then we have these three," She indicated to Riley, Tally, and me, "turned into digimon, and now we have the military causing issues. Have anything you want to add to the mix?"

"Yes. I had been visiting the primary village when I saw what looked like an army. Some had branched off to destroy the village, but I held them off, but just barely. I quickly started to try to get to here to the real world, having heard rumors of strong digimon. I came to ask for your assistance."

Seiko came back in with some bandages and pieces of wood varying in length. "Just in case any bones are broken."

Krysta nodded. "Now, where are you hurt?"

"It's mainly a bunch of minor wounds, but I have a long cut on my back and I think my leg might be broken."

Crysta started to patch him up. "So, this army, who was the leader?"

"I don't know, but the ones who attacked the village said something about a gem. They also said something about having trouble finding it."

Crysta growled. "Okay, fourth issue is we have an army hunting for the gems. I think it's time to call Sally."

_Sally p.o.v_

"So, now that we're here," Takato asked, "what do we do?"

We had finally docked in I scowled at my D-Power. "Well, if this dumb thing would work-" It started to beep. "Oh, a call." I pressed one of the buttons on it. "Hey, what's up Crysta?"

"We are starting to acquire a list of problems to solve. We just added three to the merged worlds," She said.

"Great." I pulled out a pen and paper. "Start naming them."

"Well, first off, we went to help out some injured digimon, and-"

"And Riley, Tally, and I were turned into digimon!" Yamaki interrupted.

I laughed. "Ha! Well, it sucks to suck." I wrote down _angry digi-humans._ "Okay, what else?"

"Well, we met up with Anubismon, who was suffering from D-Fever. We were about to take him back to Rika's house when the army came to get involved. We had a bit of a disagreement-"

"You shot at them all and broke their tank," Yamaki said.

"Shut up, and then we escaped to Rika's house. Anubismon then told us about another army of digimon looking for the gems."

I wrote down _mean army _and _digimon army_. "Got it. Any good news?"

"Well I look adorable!" Tally said.

I rolled my eyes. "What digimon did they turn into?"

"Yamaki is Apollomon, Riley is Turuiemon, and Tally is Lillymon."

I slowly turned my head to Suzie. Lopmon was still next to her. "Okay, now we have two bunny Davas. This should be interesting. Are you two good or do I need to send in some more help?"

"We got it right now. The army is deterring most digimon. We just got to keep a low profile. Do you know the whereabouts of the gem?"

"I'm working on it." I slapped the device, and smiled. "Got it. It appears to be in Colorado. If we do this right, we might get there by the end of today."

"Good. Call when you get it."

"Gotcha." I hung up.

"There's another me?" Lopmon asked.

"Well, sort of. Riley turned into your champion version Turuiemon. Whether she can become Antylamon as well, I don't know."

"How do you plan on getting us to Colorado?" Rika asked.

"Well, let's see." I did a count of all the digimon. "First off, you, Takato, and Henry should biomerge. Impmon, I need you to digivolve to Beelzemon and take Ai and Mako on Behemoth. Cyberdramon, you carry Ryo. Leomon, can you digivolve?"

He looked at Jeri. "Well, we never tried."

"Give it a try."

Jeri nodded, then closed her eyes.

"Woah!" Rika said, dropping her bag. It had started to glow red.

Leomon became surrounded in a yellow light. "Leomon warp digivolve to-" The light disappeared, revealing a lion with extremely long fangs. "SaberLeomon!"

I smiled. "That's perfect!"

Rika slowly opened her bag. She scowled. "Calumon? What are you doing here?"

He jumped out. "I wanted to come and help."

I smiled and picked him up. "Well, how are you going to help?"

"I can help everyone digivolve!"

"Good enough for me." I put him back in Rika's bag, then I turned to Suzie. "Now, I need you to have Lopmon digivolve."

Suzie nodded. "I will try." She closed her eyes as well.

The zero unit on Calumon's forehead started to glow. "Digivolution activate!"

"Lopmon digivolve to Antylamon!" We all turned back to see the colossal bunny standing there.

I smiled and looked at everyone. "Good. Everyone's accounted for."

"What about you?"

I looked at my D-Power. "Not sure. It should have been here by now."

There was the sound of a revving engine, and we all turned to see a lime green motorcycle with no rider come speeding towards us. It stopped in front of me. "Here it is." I hopped on. "Ready, Luigmon?"

He hopped on as well. "Ready."

"Well, looks like we need to get ready, too." Henry said. They all held out their digivices. "Biomerge activate!" They all became surrounded in light.

"Guilmon biomerge to-"

"Terriermon biomerge to-"

"Renamon biomerge to-"

All of the light faded. In their places were a giant knight, a large bunny robot, and a woman with a long staff in hand.

"Gallantmon!"

"Megagargomon!"

"Sakuyamon!"

I looked over to see Beelzemon on Behemoth picking up Ai and Mako. "We're ready."

Sakuyamon looked at her bag. "Calumon isn't riding in the bag."

Mako held his hands out. "He can ride with us."

Calumon hopped out of the bag and into his arms. "Ready!"

Antylamon put Suzie on her head. "Make sure you hold onto my ears the whole way, okay?"

"I promise!"

Jeri climbed onto Saberleomon's back. "You'll be okay with me on your back, right?"

"I will be fine."

Cyberdramon grabbed a hold of Ryo. "We're ready."

I smiled. "Last one to Colorado's a numamon!"


	9. Chapter 9

_Sally p.o.v_

"So, we're in the middle of a field," Terriermon said.

I nodded. "Yep. It says the gem should be around here somewhere."

"We could try the ravine over there," Rika said, pointing to my left.

I pulled out my digivice. "I'm not too sure it's there. Let me try my laptop."

I sat down and pulled out my laptop. I opened it up, then scowled. "Odd, it says I have a virus. I only have things on here that are my creation. Where could I have gotten it?"

"Could you have created it?" Henry asked.

I thought about it. "Maybe, but it is unlikely."

Renamon whirled around. "Someone is coming."

Guilmon and Luigmon growled. Both of their pupils had shrunk. "I smell a digimon," they said in unison.

I looked to where Renamon was looking. "Get ready to fight. If I'm right, that's Diaboromon. He might be what is causing my virus."

"Right," Takato said, "let's go, Guilmon."

"No," I said. "There might be more of them. We need you, Rika, Henry, and Ryo to wait since you are the only ones who can biomerge. Okay?"

Rika nodded. "We got it."

I looked at our fighters. Okay, we got Luigmon, Impmon, Calumon won't be much help, Lopmon, and Leomon. "Okay. Mako, you keep Calumon safe. Impon and Lopmon, you both digivolve and take the lead. Leomon, you and Luigmon follow up." I pulled out two cards. "Jeri, catch." I threw it to her, and she caught it. "Don't use that card until I say, okay?" She nodded.

Diaboromon started moving this way. Impmon, now Beelzemon, and Lopmon, now Antylamon. Leapt into action. Following them was Luigmon and Leomon.

"Bunny blade!" Antylamon yelled, her arms becoming lethal axes. She swung at Diaboromon, but he jumped out of the way.

"Corona blaster!" Beelzemon yelled, firing at him with the giant cannon that appeared on his arm. Diaboromon dodged this as well.

"Web wrecker," Diaboromon said. A large beam of energy shot from the cannon in his chest and hit Antylamon, sending her flying away. When she landed, she was Lopmon again.

"Now?" Jeri asked.

"Almost."

"Cable crusher," Dioboromon said. His arms stretched out and grabbed Beelzemon. He was lifted high into the air, then throne at the ground. He changed back to Impmon when he landed, too.

"Now!" I said. We both swiped are cards. Jeri's turned blue.

"Digi-Modify!" I said. "Digivolution activate!"

"Digi-Modify!" Jeri said. "Matrix Digivolution activate!"

Luigmon became surrounded in a dark red shell of energy, which looked a bit like a shell. "Luigmon digivolve to-" The egg thing faded, and in Luigmon's place was a digimon very similar to Growlmon, except his mane of white hair was much thicker and longer, his tail was longer and still spiked like Megidramon's, and instead of spikes on his arms, he had long blades.

"Roarmon!"

Leomon became surrounded by a bunch of pieces of metal. "Leomon matrix digivolve to-" the metal all connected to his body, creating a large suit of armor. He smiled, and two fangs grew. "GrapLeomon!"

"Let's take him down!" I said.

Roarmon jumped into action. "Pyro blaster!" He let loose a giant wave of fire at Diaboromon, who jumped out of the way, but ran into GrapLeomon.

"The king of fist!" he yelled. The turbines on his arms started to spin rapidly, and he punched Diaboromon as hard as he could. He flew back, but landed on his feet.

"Cable crusher."

His arms extended again, and smacked both Roarmon and GrapLeomon away, didigivolving back to Leomon and Luigmon."

Luigmon landed next to Suzie and Lopmon. I ran over. "Luigmon!"

Suzie had tears in her eyes. "We can't beat him, can we?"

I shook my head. "No, we can. I know we can. I know it!"

My card holder lit up, and I reached in and pulled out the glowing card. It had been Crest of Deception, but now it was different. I swiped it.

"Digi-Modify! Dual Crest of Faith activate!"

Calumon lit up as well. "Digivolution activate!"

I felt myself start to change. Luigmon was standing again. Lopmon was full of energy as well.

"Luigmon biomerge to-"

"Lopmon biomerge to-"

I felt my hair become tied into a low ponytail. I felt something clip onto my shoulders, and something cover most of my face. Then something appeared in my hand.

"Masquermon!"

_Henry p.o.v_

"Masquermon!"

I stared in amazement at what was the biomerged product of Luigmon and Sally. I had thought they would become Megidramon. I was way off.

It was a man, that was for sure. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with an unbuttoned red vest. He had a long red cape that almost reached his Red boots. His pants were as black as midnight. He wore a red mascarade mask that looked like a dragon. In his hand was a short cane that was topped with a diamond. His long strawberry blond hair was tied into a low ponytail.

"How does that work?" Terriermon asked.

"It's very symbolic," Renamon said. "Sally said Megidramon was lonely, just like the man who goes to the ball, hoping emptily for a dance. But since he is also Sally, he has confidence under his mask."

"What about that giant ball of light that might be Suzie?" I asked her.

"It looks like her and Lopmon are still biomerging."

Diaboromon faced the light. "Web wrecker."

"No!" I screamed, seeing the attack fly at the light.

Masquermon jumped in front of it and held his cane out. "Sapphire shield!" I giant wall of blue energy appeared, and the shot reflected back to Diaboromon. It hit him, and he flew back.

Masquermon landed and ran at Diaboromon. He held his staff out again. "Diamond dollar!" multiple shining lights shaped like dollars flew at him. When they hit him, he fanished in what looked like clear smoke.

"All right Sally and Luigmon!" Ai and Mako cheered.

He walked over, smiling. "That was fun."

Terriermon was looking at Sally's computer. "Um, didn't you say the virus was caused by Diaboromon?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well, if you defeated him, why is it still here?"

Masquermon came over and looked at the screen. He frowned. "That's odd." His eyes widened. "Oh no." He turned to look at the large orb of light, which was now a dark blue. "Suzie!"

The light finally vanished, and floating there was a gaint digimon, looking like a demon court jester. They finally finished their digivolution.

"Kerpymon."


End file.
